


three is company

by demonbunny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Based off of Renee's story about their first date, Best Friends, But Deano is a nervous boy about his first date with renee, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Insecurity, Nervousness, Not sure if this is kayfabe compliant or not honestly, Seth is there for moral support, Sorry if this is bad, but I wanted to write something for this, i guess, no specific timeline, short and sweet, some humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “You know- if you want me to leave, I can,” he said directly to Renee. Renee hesitated for a moment, seeing the worried crease in between Dean’s brows as he stared down at the plates and silverware set in front of them.“No- no, you can stay,” she told Seth, looking up to him and smiling. “You know what they always say- three is company, right?” she asked Dean teasingly, nudging him.





	three is company

Leading up to the date, Dean couldn’t deny he was nervous. It was unusual for him.

After spending weeks of simply talking to Renee and flirting with her, Seth pushed Dean to finally asking her out with the reasoning being; _“You clearly like her, dude, come on.”_

He had approached her with his hands shoved into his pockets, wriggling from foot to foot. It was clear that he was out of sorts and not his usual calm and cool self. “Hey- so I was wonderin’ if you had any plans tomorrow night,” he started out, clearing his throat after a moment.

Renee raised a brow curiously, biting her lower lip as if she was hiding her small smile. “No, no plans at all actually. Why do you ask?”

Dean looked up from his feet and he felt his heart racing- his mind yelling at him in that very moment.

_She’s way too good for you, way out of your league, dude._

It took him a second and another throat clearing to finally speak. “I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner…? I know a really nice place around here- figured…. we could go there before we gotta hit the road again,” he tried his best to not ramble even though he wanted to in that very moment.

“I would love to,” she immediately agreed and it surprised Dean even more to hear that, but he quickly composed himself and smiled. “Alright- cool, uhm- I can always text you the name of the place and all that stuff,” he said, fumbling in his pockets to find his cellphone.

Renee found it quite cute that he had an older looking phone and not the latest iPhone like most superstars. He seemed to even struggle unlocking the phone and pulling up the new contact information.

“Here,” he handed it over to her for her to type in her number.

Renee easily typed in her information and she saved the contact information, sending a text to herself before handing the phone back over to Dean.

“There you go,” she said. “Just text me the time and place and I’ll be there,” she assured him.

He seemed jubilant about that fact, nodding quickly. “Awesome- I’ll- I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said.

Once he got back to the hotel room, he was sharing with Seth this time around- the panic and nerves started to really set in.

_“What if I fuck it up?”_

_“Dude- she’s like way out of my league.”_

_“I don’t even know how to act at these fancy places. I’m gonna screw something up.”_

He couldn’t stop himself from rambling with Seth, all of his worries coming out. Seth listened and did his best to reassure him the entire time leading up to the date, even going out of his way to help Dean dress in what he deemed as “fancy wear” and styling his usually messy hair.

Dean had sent the information to Renee and was ready to leave, toying with the keys to their rental in his hands.

Seth was sitting on one of the beds, flipping through the channels when he sensed Dean’s hesitation.

“Uhm- this might be a weird thing to ask but could you…maybe go with me?” he asked Seth suddenly and the brunette stared at him in disbelief, quiet for a long moment. “I- If not- I get it, I know it’s probably weird,” Dean quickly said when the silence dragged on for a little too long.

Seth shook his head quickly. “No- no, it’s fine! I can go,” he said quickly, knowing Dean wasn’t used to doing all of this and was incredibly nervous. After listening to him all night leading up to this- he had convinced himself that Renee was someone way out of his league.

And needing the reassurance wasn’t bad- at least Seth didn’t think it was.

Now- whether Renee would think it was bad or not was up for debate.

He got dressed quickly and threw his hair back into a bun, leading the way out to their rental car.

They drove to the restaurant and waited at the table that Dean had reserved, asking for a third chair which received an awkward look from the hostess as she seated them. Seth casually looked through the menu and he noticed Dean’s squirming from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a hand around Dean’s thigh and squeezing. “Settle down,” he said. “There’s traffic out tonight, she’s still gonna come,” he promised him.

Dean let out a breath and he nodded. “You’re right, you’re right,” he said.

“I promise, it’s gonna be okay, Dean. She really likes you too- I can tell whenever you guys are talking. Nothing is gonna get screwed up,” Seth reassured him.

When Renee eventually arrived, she had a smile on her face, sliding off her jacket to reveal a lace accented knee length that was an emerald green color. “Sorry- traffic was hell out there,” she said, freezing when she saw Seth sitting right next to Dean.

Seth looked up and offered a casual, chipper smile to her. “What’s up Canada?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his tone. She awkwardly smiled back and nodded. “Hey- uhm- what brings you here?” she tried to sound as casual as possible as she sat down on the other side of Dean.

Seth was ready to explain, but Dean quickly cut in. “Uhm- I was nervous about tonight,” he started. “And I trust Seth more than anything as my best friend, I wanted him to be here to help me out and make sure I don’t mess anything up,” he was up front and honest about it. Renee seemed surprised and was silent for a long moment. “You were- really that worried?” she asked.

Dean looked down at his hands in his lap and he toyed with his fingers quickly. “Well- yeah, you’re pretty great, I don’t wanna scare you off,” he said lowly. Renee was quiet for a moment and Seth looked in between the two.

“You know- if you want me to leave, I can,” he said directly to Renee. Renee hesitated for a moment, seeing the worried crease in between Dean’s brows as he stared down at the plates and silverware set in front of them.

“No- no, you can stay,” she told Seth, looking up to him and smiling. “You know what they always say- three is company, right?” she asked Dean teasingly, nudging him. Dean seemed to brighten at that, and he smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, you’re right,” he nodded.

“I promise this won’t become a regular thing,” Seth chimed in, thankful that Renee was okay with the moral support.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry if this is very short, but I wanted to write out some scenario after hearing the story of Dean and Renee's first date and how Seth was there. I find it very cute that Dean was that nervous and needed the moral support to get through the date honestly.


End file.
